


Trembling

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [20]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Trembling, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Anxiety is a bitch.





	Trembling

Anxiety is a bitch. 

That phrase has been said by Evan multiple times within the past week. Anxiety is a bitch. It makes it hard to work on projects for school, makes it hard to concentrate on a lot of things. It makes him thing everyone hates him and that no one wants to talk to him. It makes him work too much or not enough.

Right now it’s not enough. 

He stared at the paper on the desk, eyes scanning over the words. It was easy. An essay. For some reason he’s actually decent at those, able to write things because the information is just a few clicks away on some website that he’s never heard of but can trust because it has .gov instead of .com. 

But as hard as he stared, his hand wouldn’t move the way he wanted it to. The way he knew so well from years in school and writing for his journal and for other things. The way that it always does. Instead, his hand stayed still, pencil unmoving. Well, not completely unmoving. It was moving, but not correctly. 

Because he was trambling. His whole body kept shaking, no matter how much he tried to stop it. Why? He didn’t know. It was unusual for that to happen. At first he blamed the anxiety, but now he didn’t know better.

Was it the anxiety?

Was it something else?

Was the essay even okay so far?

Should he read it again?

Was the website okay?

It had .gov but was it really reliable?

Soon the pencil was dropping, Evan quickly moving away from his desk to stand and pace instead. His body wouldn’t stop shaking no matter how hard her tried. Was something wrong with him? Did he take his meds? If he took them again, would he be okay? 

A knock at the front door through everything off. Soon he was moving to open it, coming face to face with Jared. Not a single work left Evan’s mouth before the guy invited himself in, ranting about something that he couldn’t keep up with. 

It only stopped when Jared actually looked at Evan, and when he did a look of concern (wow! concern from jared!) crossed his face. Before Evan could ask, the male was feeling his forehead and scoffing. “Jesus Christ Hansen you’re burning the fuck up.” He said before moving Evan to the couch. “You’re burning up and shaking are you - here.”

Soon Evan was on the couch, covered in blankets with a bottle of water and some pills by him. The trembling slowly stopped. 

Huh.

He was just cold and sick. 

Jared stayed with him until his mom got him, and once she was there he told her that her son was an idiot who didn’t even know his own body. It earned a laugh, and soon he seemed to have two nurses looking after him.


End file.
